


Family by choice not blood.

by Randigzebra



Series: Family Always comes first. [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randigzebra/pseuds/Randigzebra
Summary: Family is important and Tony will do everything for his.Or Tony buys a house for his sick mother in law





	Family by choice not blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to write something... I understand if it sucks.  
> But kudos and comments make me happy.  
> Enjoy - S

It had been a long day for Steve and when Tony said they just had to make a small stop before going home and he wasn’t up for it. But Steve just muttered an okay and Tony turned to the right and drove down a quiet street before coming to a halt at a small house, one floor and two bedroom tops. It was cute sure but they could never fit four people in there so he had no idea what they were doing here. If this was Tony’s way of asking for divorce he would strangle the man.

“What is this Tony?” Steve knew he sounded like a whiney child and to be honest he didn’t care. He just wanted to go home and eat dinner and go to bed so he could be at the hospital tomorrow morning so he could help his sick mother. Because her cancer came back and she needed him at her side.

“Its a house.” He states the obvious. “Come on I am gonna show it to you.” He says as he climbs out of the car and slams the door. Reluctantly Steve follows him up to the small porch and Tony opens the door which leads into an open floor with oak wood floors lavender colored walls and a big grey fluffy couch, a big TV was hanging on the wall and light wooden tables and green plants. When he turned to the other side there was a kitchen with the same light wood on the cupboards, the newest stainless steel kitchen appliance. Down the hall there was several wardrobes. “You like it?” Tony interrupts his thought.

“Its beautiful but we can never fit the kids here and the house doesn’t feel like us and there nothing wrong with our house. And moving your workshop will be a bitch...” Steve stops rambling as he sees Tony smiling. “its not for us is it?”

“No. Its for your mom. I thought that when she comes home in one week she should recover in a house that will actually help her recovery and not make it harder.” Steve started to open his mouth. “No you hear me out Steven! This house is renovated with a filter so she can have the cleanest air, a room for the nurses that will stay here and help her, food that will be delivered everyday to make sure no mold or bacteria come into her system so she can recover properly. I’ve made sure of it, something the apartment she is renting can’t offer. Here she can rest and we are three streets down if she wants us to come over.” He is quiet for a second. “And when she is well she can stay here so she is nearby and can come over whenever she wants.”

Steve was speechless, of course Tony would do this for his mother. Sarah and Tony had always gotten along well so of course he would do something like this without being asked. That is what Tony does when he loves someone. Go out of his way to make sure they are okay and if Sarah needed a house to recover in he would make sure it was there.

“I know we talked about having her stay with us which I am not against but this offer her some peace and quiet when she needs it. And you know our kids they get crazy and would want her attention every second of every day and you mother being the kind loving woman she is wouldn’t have the heart to tell her grandkids no.” Tony continues like he needed to close a deal.

“You know you didn’t need to do this right?” Steve asks. “I love it and she will love it to I know she will, but you know that you didn’t need to?” He didn’t want to seem ungrateful and his mother would love the house.

Tony just smiles. “I know but we have the money and she means a lot to the both of us so I thought why not? And if she lives here its easier for us to swing by if she wants the company or take her to the hospital and when she gets better we can just dump the kids here when we need a baby sitter.” Tony added that last part to earn a smile from Steve which he got. “And I knew neither you or Sarah would ever ask for it so I just did it anyway.”

“That’s because I love you and not your money you know that.”

“I do and maybe if you had asked when we were just one year in I might have seen red flags… But Steve we are ten years in, married for five and have two kids, you stopped working to take care of our kids. What’s mine is yours and if you want to buy a new car every month there is nothing stopping you.” Steve just gives him a stern look. He had the same car for the last five years it worked just fine and there was no need to get a new one. Even if Tony kept nagging about him needing to upgrade. “So if you had asked me to do this I would have been on board you know that.”

“I know… But the thought of getting her, her own house hadn’t even crossed my mind.” He admits somewhat ashamed that this had been Tony’s idea not his and it was his own mother. Tony closes the space between them and wrap his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve instantly wrap his arms around Tony’s waist pulling him closer.

“You have been busy okay? You have been by her side the last couple of months and that is worth more then a house.” Tony assures him. Steve gives him a soft look. “I know you… You feel bad for it being my idea but it doesn’t matter alright just that she can come here and recover… And it will be easier for you.”

“Thank you… She will love it.” Steve takes Tony in his arms and hold him close and feels like he can breathe for the first time since his mom got sick.

“Lets go home before our kids kill the babysitter and tomorrow we can tell her about the house alright?” Tony says but doesn’t move from his spot.

“Sounds like a good plan...”

And a week later when Sarah moved in she couldn’t have been happier and promised to babysit when she was well enough not knowing how to thank Tony and Steve for paying for her medical bills and now her home.

“We do anything for you to be well Sarah so this is the least we can do for you.” Tony assures her and Steve looks at his husband whom many claimed where selfish and wasn’t able to love but now when Steve saw Tony he knew that was the furthest from the truth and he felt so lucky for returning that wallet that faithful night.


End file.
